A Twist For Inuyasha
by eternallover15
Summary: Ok, this is five years after they defeated Naraku. Kagome died two years ago of scarlett fever. Kagome and Kikiyo visit Inuyasha and tell him that Naraku will return soon. Sarah, a girl who looks eighteen reveales hidden truths about Kagome and Kikiyo.


This is an attempt at an Inuyasha story, so bear with me please. I do not own any of the characters depicted in the story, hope you enjoy! :)

I sat still by the tree of ages, listening to the conversation that was taking place a few feet behind me. I knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. I was sitting here trying to concentrate on not crying from my recent dispute with Inuyasha, and lo and behold, Inuyasha appears a few feet from where I was sitting. I was about to tell him to go away when he said the names Kikiyo and Kagome.  
>"Kikiyo, Kagome. Why are you both in the land of the living?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes of nothing but silence.<br>"We are here because we have been given a task," Kikiyo said.  
>"A very important task, one that involves you, Sarah, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo," Kagome said.<br>"What is the task?" Inuyasha asked, sounding ready to accept the challenge even though he had just gotten into a fight with me.  
>"Inuyasha, remember when we defeated Naraku?" I heard Kagome ask.<br>I peeked from behind the tree. Inuyasha's back was facing me and I saw that he had gone rigid.  
>"Yes. How could I ever forget? I almost lost you to the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said quietly, sounding like he was remembering the day.<br>"Before I died two years ago, I had a vision. Naraku was resurrected and began to wreak havoc on the entire feudal era once again. He destroyed everyone and everything he saw. He killed countless people. But he was looking for you and me. But what I saw was not you and me; it was you and Sarah that were getting ready to fight him. You all were unprepared, but you still won; at a cost.  
>"Sarah was wounded on the inside of her body. She was slowly bleeding to death. Songo and Miroku had unknowingly been poisoned with Naraku's miasma. You were the last to die out of everyone. You were killed by a small bug that Naraku planted somehow in your brain. He was slow trying to kill you on the inside." Kagome stated.<br>"And yesterday I had a vision similar to Kagome's. The difference between hers and mine was that I saw when Naraku was resurrected. He will be brought back to life in about three weeks. Use this time to prepare yourselves, Inuyasha. Protect Sarah. Do not let her suffer the same fate that I and Kagome have faced.  
>"She is not like us. She's more powerful than both Kagome and I combined. We will not be able to tell you anything about that. That is something she will have to share with you. Go now. Go and warn everyone you can. Warn them that Naraku is coming back, and that he will be back with a strong thirst for revenge." Kikiyo said, her voice starting to fade.<br>"We cannot linger her any longer. We must return back to the spiritual world. We will be watching over you as you fight Naraku. Good luck, Inuyasha," I heard Kagome whisper as she disappeared.  
>"Wait, don't leave!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing at where Kagome's arm had been.<br>He grabbed nothing but air and sank to the ground. I heard a soft sound come from him. It sounded like a small sound of anguish. The breeze picked up and rustled my hair, carrying my scent to Inuyasha's sensitive nose.  
>"Sarah?" Inuyasha said, confused.<br>I poked my head from around the base of the huge tree to look at him. He had tears running down his face. I stood up from my knees and walked over to him. I sat down and looked at him.  
>'He looks so vulnerable,' I thought as he tried to stop the flow of tears from spilling over any longer. But no matter how many times he wiped his eyes other tears wouldn't stop taking the place of the ones he wiped away. My heart went out to him as he tried to silence his sobs. I knew he missed Kagome very much. She was the one that broke his hard shell. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, putting his head on my shoulder, letting him cry.<br>He cried silently on my shoulder, and I let him. He needed to let his tears flow freely. He had probably held them inside for too long. They need to be let free. I rocked him and said everything was going to be okay. That we would get through this all. That he would soon be able to stop crying from the pain of losing her.  
>"Do you feel better?" I asked after about thirty minutes passed without him making a single sound.<br>"Yeah, thanks. I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled, pulling away from me and staring at the ground.  
>"It's alright. Everyone needs to cry every now and then," I said.<br>"I'm sorry about what I said to you before. About being just another reincarnation that would probably die soon I mean." I flinched at the word reincarnation. I didn't like the word. It sounded too…. insensitive.  
>"It's alright. I don't hold any grudges against you." I told him.<br>"I guess you heard what was said by Kikiyo and Kagome," he said.  
>"Yes, I heard. I don't know much about Naraku. All I know about him is what I've been told by you and the others." I said.<br>"He's an evil bastard who should rot in hell." Inuyasha said, a flash of anger coming across his face. The anger soon left his face; confusion took its place in seconds. "What did Kikiyo and Kagome mean when they said that you were stronger than both of them combined?"  
>"That…" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I knew I had to tell him the truth, but I was afraid to. I didn't want him to become angry at me again. I sighed, knowing that I didn't have a choice. "It's a long story."<br>"I don't care. I want to know what they meant." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and staring at me with impatience.  
>"Alright," I said, sighing again. "Where do I begin?" I asked myself.<br>"Why don't you start at the part that involves you being stronger than Kikiyo and Kagome?" Inuyasha suggested.  
>"I'll try. Years ago, when I was twelve years old, I was kidnapped form my home. There had been a recent amount of kidnappings where I lived. Men who called themselves scientists had been trying to create a new type of human. Someone who would be able to live forever, be able to defend themselves easily, and be able to manipulate the elements around them with a simple thought.<br>"They took me to this cave. It was a cave that was really far away from where I lived. It was near the ocean. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I was scared. More scared than I ever had been in my entire life. I kept praying that I would die before they tried to do anything to me. I heard screams in the night. The screams came from children both younger and older than me. I would know when one of the children would die. I would hear one of the scientists say, 'Well, looks like this one was too weak for the transfusion," I wanted to throw up whenever they said that. It was like the child they killed wasn't even human.  
>"A few weeks after I had been there, one of the scientists came and took me from where I had been bound and brought into a bright part of the cave. I knew it was the place where they tortured us because there were blood stains all over the walls and floor. I was strapped to a stone table. I remember praying that my death would be quick. That I would close my eyes and it would all be over.<br>"Of course I didn't get what I wanted. The pain that coursed through my body is indescribable. It felt like every part of my body was being stabbed over and over again. It never became a numbing pain. I screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. I remember falling into unconsciousness. I couldn't breathe. I heard through what sounded like a long tunnel the scientist say, 'Well, looks like this one was too weak for the transfusion.'  
>"That made me very angry. I fought my way back to consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I saw shock on the two men's faces. It turned from shock to happiness. One shouted, 'We did it!' I strained against my restraints. They broke easily. I socked one in the face and kneed the other in the gut. I grabbed rope that was near me and bound the two men together, then freed the other children that were in the cave.<br>"Once they were out of the caves, I went back into the cave and destroyed everything that was in there. Whatever they had done to me, it had made me extremely strong. I had become exactly what they wanted. I had become a new breed of human. I disgusted myself. I erased the memories of the two scientists who had captured me and hid them in a place nearby where they would be found by people walking through the woods.  
>"I didn't realize how long it had been since I had been abducted. When I found my way back home, my mother had already had another little girl. She was six years old. My parents had both thought that I was dead. I knew that if I went back, I would be looked at differently, would be treated differently. I knew that I wouldn't be accepted into society ever again. I stayed in the forest surrounding my village. I watched my parents grow old and die, watched my little sister grow up and get married and have children if her own. I watched her die and her children grow up.<br>"My name is Sarah Elizabeth Ride. I was twelve years old when I was reborn eight hundred and twenty six years ago. I have never died. I have been watching the world change throughout the years. I've changed in appearance very little. I do not look twelve anymore. I look like I am maybe twenty or eighteen. I will live forever and never shall perish. I will always live. I will always have to be the horrible creature those men created all those years ago." I finished. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had never told anyone my secret.  
>I knew that things would be different between me and Inuyasha now. Now that he knew, he knew that I was no reincarnation. He now knew that Kikiyo and Kagome were in reality <em>my<em> reincarnations. I opened my eyes to look at Inuyasha. He sat there, not moving not doing anything. It didn't even look like he was breathing.  
>"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." I whispered. "Please say something. You could say you hate me. It doesn't matter if you do. I know that this must be a lot to take in."<br>"You are eight hundred and twenty six years old?" He asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"Ok. Why do you call yourself a horrible creature?" he asked me.  
>"Because I believe no human should live forever. There is a time to live and a time to die. I have lived too long. I cannot die. Believe me; I've tried to kill myself countless times. Nothing I tried to do would work. I'm guessing if what Kagome said was true, there is a way to kill me. I just can't do it myself. I'm beginning to wonder why I had pain shooting through my entire body. Maybe they implanted something into my body that froze it from ever dying and will always regenerate where I've been injured. I don't know." I shrugged.<br>"Let's not try to find out, ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
>I looked at him, shocked. He had never spoken a word that ever concerned my safety. I was surprised. I smiled and said, "Ok."<br>"Let's go back to Kaede's village and warn them," Inuyasha said.  
>"Yeah, this is going to be a long day." I sighed.<br>"Don't we always have long days though?" Inuyasha asked me.  
>"Good point," I said as we walked back to Kaede's village.<p>

A/N: Ok, so what do you think? It's my first ever Inuyasha story. I'm still new to this and am trying to figure out how to work everything. Please review and tell me if you hate it or not. Thanks! :)


End file.
